Ice and Snow
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: A sad story about two lovers who are seperated by war. Then they give up their lives for each other. Based of a sweet poem I made. NXM, maybe really sad, everyone. X One shot!


This is a new story, well, one-shot! I hope you like it! This is called: Ice and Snow: A love Tale! PI!

Blue -Niagra: Enjoy everybody! This is based off of two poems I made last year for my little sister Chantelle. X

Mikan and Natsume love each other, but sadly, he went away to war. Mikan desperatly wantys to see him and finds a mirror that lets her see how her loved one is. But the outcome is shocking... NXM

Chapter One: Ice and Snow.

The room she sat in was almost empty, she was alone and crying as she sat on the hard wooden floor beneath her knee's as she wept slowly, wishing that her love was with her in her arms.

Mikan wanted Natsume to come back safely from the war that had begun between the world, but it had been almost two years now, since he had left, and in her heart of hearts, she somehow knew she would never see him again.

Mikan sobbed into her cold hands as a mirror lay beside her, and she looked up, seeing her reflection in the dusty glass. She stared at it, wishing it could show a small window to her love, whever he was, to show her how he was.

Then, the mirror did turn into the window she wanted to see through, and she saw it, a battle field outside in the cold, winters morning, ice and snow covering the grounds as bodies littered the amazon she stared at.

And there, on the ice amidst the bodies, he had died. Dhe stood up and ran as she cried. It was too much to bear to know that he was really dead. Natsume, he was gone. His heart was now in hers. But she felt like she wanted to die.

She then stood outside of the house in the cold and fell to her knee's, weepiung even more than before and asking herself, why? Why did he have to die? Why did she have to live?

She then looked up and she saw it, an horrific sight before her own eyes. She ran towards him, there he was, his body in a pool of blood. She fell down beside him, and cried her heart out sadly, her head on his wounded chest as she held his freezing cold hand.

She wanted to bring him back to life, oh if only she could. Her heart bled for him as she wept while the snow gently fell on her, touching her cheeks and melting on her skin, her tears in her eyes became ice cold and frozen as she stayed there in the shivering cold, wishing him life.

She wept and she sighed, then stood up and kissed him on the mouth, then walked on and then she ran, until she tripped over herself and found that she had found a lonely old building like a church, and the doors opened, welcoming her into the warmth of the building as she stood and walked forwards, into the house of her God, and she saw the poor church, ready to fall down.

"Will his wings now let me fly?" she whispered to herself, and stood in front of the statue, then fell to her cold, weak knee's, her hands clasped together in prayer as she closed her eyes, tears dribbling down her face as she started to pray.

"I wish to be with him, one day." she whispered, all alone in that church. She sat and she prayed, silently like a mouse.

Her wish was to give him time, and Giod heard her loving wish, and so he granted her that. But the consequence was: For whomever give another time for love, that other love must die.

So she clutched at her heart, not daring to cry in pain, and she fell over sideways, dieing there, gracefully, but stranded...

Natsume started to feel the terrible pain in his chest fade away slowly, but where was that pool of blood he had layed in from the recent battle? Instead he was sitting in a bed of red, red roses, and he was shocked, to say the least. He was alive, holy moses!

He looked around slowly and then sighed, he was so sure that he was at death's door. Then suddenly, a dove flew by, as white as the snow he lay on with the roses, and it reminded him of his love, Mikan. Oh, wherever was she?

He stood up, and he felt he must find her. He walked around the battlefield, all alone, and he told himself quietly 'I must find my home'. There were bodies that littered the ground and blood spilled on the ice and snow.

He certainly knew that they would never see their loved ones again , but would he? That, he did not know the answer to, for he did not know where his loved one was.

He walked around in the slowly melting snow, he wondered where he should go? He travelled along, leaving the trail of bodies on the ground, feeling sorry for them, but thinking more of his loved one.

He kept on his pathway, and came to a church that he found, the warmth of it beckoning him in, and he stared at it, and thought to himself, Maybe this is the end of my search?

He enetered the falling oak doors, and then he saw it, his own horrific sight, there on the stone ground, a body lay on the floor, his loved one, his Mikan, dead and making no sound.

He ran to her as he cried, wondering why she had died. His love was a blossom, why did she have to perish when he had lived?

He fell and held her in his arms tightly, and he was becoming even more frightened. He wept and held her tightly in embrace, staring at her beautiful, cold face. He touched her lips gently, then kissed them ever so quietly, then saw the statue of Christ before him, and started to slowly pray, crying as he did so.

"I pray to you now, Lord, why did she have to die? I want this horror to go away, please just buy her more time, let her live as I die." he whispered solemnly as God heard his kind wish, and was moved by the two's love for each other. With a love that was so strong, he felt they could never go on.

The thing Natsume had asked was not a crime, so God let his wish be true. Natsume fell into blackness, his heart struck in pain. And he fell with Mikan in his arms, their love was so, and forever will be, true.

They lived on with each other, forever and today, and this is the right meaning, of: Till Death do us Part.

The shows done folks, that's all...

END

So how was it? Sorry it was so short, but it was based on these poems I made up. Well, review! Adieu! Arievadurtchie!?

_**Blue -Niagra, lots of LOVE!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
